


Just One Look And I Knew

by escapefromlife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Harry, F/M, First time writing anything like this, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I love me some angst, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Louis, first time being in m/m relationship, mature content, pls dont judge ive never done this before dngjdn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapefromlife/pseuds/escapefromlife
Summary: Love really wasn't on the line for Harry at the moment. His last relationship ended 2 years ago, and he is really focused on his career in photography, so he isn't really in any rush to be in one now. That is, until Louis comes into his life.Oh how Louis changed his mind.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), Louis Tomlinson/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Just One Look And I Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm not sure I'll ever be posting this tbh just gonna do this for fun. I've never written like this in my life so please bare with me.

2 years ago. It was been 2 years today that Harry was in his last relationship. Emma was her name. Light brown hair that flowed down almost to her hips. Bright hazel eyes that harry absolutely adored. She was also shorter than harry, which he loved in a partner. Having to bend down to give her a kiss all over her face. He loved when he could just walk up behind her and just wrap his arms around her tiny waist and gently rest his chin on top of her head. Every time he did, Emma would just lightly laugh and rest her hands on top of his, softly giggling with a little _"hi baby"._

You see, it was always Emma + Harry. Dated since the beginning of high school and lived together for 3 years right after high school. They've been together for 7 long years. Harry did think she was the one he was going to marry. Right before they broke up Harry was already planning in his head how he was going to propose to her. Looking up which rings, that were within his budget, would best suit her. Today Harry is so glad he only told one person about the plans he had at the time, his mom.

He told his mom, Anne, everything that came across his mind about it. Little ideas or questions that she could help him out with. As a mother would, she was all for it. Helped as much as she could. 

_Bless her little heart,_ Harry thought. 

Harry was excited. Here and there he would get asked from his friends and family when he would pop the question. It was just time for them to get engaged, like jesus christ 7 years is a really long time. He would just reply back with a smile and a soft laugh, _"soon I promise."_ They would coo and just either give him a big smile or a pat in the back as a response.

Niall on the other hand. Best friend since middle school, basically brothers, would pressure him all the time. 

_"you you know, I think you and Emma are the only couple I know to wait this long to get engaged."_

__

__

___"Harry, hurry the fuck up and propose already! I've been wanting nieces and nephews running around by now!"_

__

__

__his most repetitive

_"I'm getting older harry, not younger. I found another wrinkle that wasn't there yesterday! A wrinkle!"._

Niall the drama queen, you gotta love it.

Niall was there for him right after he broke up with Emma. Called him the moment she stepped out the door. Was at his door knocking in 10 minutes. Harry truly doesn’t know what he’d do without Niall.

One reason Harry loves Niall is that he always answers him after one ring. He swore he will always do that for him after that mini break Harry and Emma had one night over text after being in a relationship for one year. He called Niall after an hour of crying but he never answered. 

Harry called about 4 times before he just gave up, sent him **"Emma and I broke up"** text, turned off his phone and cried some more. The next day at school Niall came up to him at his locker profusely apologizing with a frown and a worried face.

"Harry I'm so sorry! I was out with some of my buddies from the football team last night playing some footie." he said, a bit red in the face from embarrassment.

Harry just stood there at his locker awkwardly, hand adjusting the strap of his book bag. Harry looks at him still upset but kind of wanting to laugh at how red Niall is at the moment. He decides he's gonna cut Niall some slack. He sighs, he looks down at his feet and slightly scratches his neck a bit embarrassed himself that they're doing this around other people. He looks back up at him.

"Niall it's okay" he says softly. "I was being a bit dramatic." he looks down and was meant to give a light chuckle but it came out as a cough. _Dry, my throat is dry._ He feels hot all over. _Jesus styles way to make things awkward. Are people looking at us? Don't look at around Harry, just focus on Niall._ Jesus christ.

Two guys looking red in the face, standing awkwardly, not really knowing what to do with themselves. _I bet we look ridiculous,_ Harry thinks.

They did.

They talk it out. Niall apologizes again. Harry accepts his apology. They both come to an agreement that they won't go through that again and that they'll answer each others call as fast as they can. Then Harry just ends up telling Niall everything that happened last night as they walk to their first class.

Now, Harry is happy to say he and Niall can look back and laugh at the situation. Whenever Niall brings it up he says, "what fucking idiots we were ay?" 

Harry agrees, they definitely were.

Niall really did stick by his words and hasn't failed him once after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was alright, if you see any mistakes please let me know, I would greatly appreciate it!


End file.
